


Tracer's Thriving Tropical Time Off

by x22



Series: Overwatch Chub Fiction [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby, F/F, Fattening, Feeding Kink, Fluff, Pampering, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x22/pseuds/x22
Summary: Tracer spends her summer holiday on vacation with Emily, who makes sure she takes very good care of her time-traveling girlfriend. Maybe a bit too well, but Emily doesn't seem to mind.Just Emily and Tracer being cute (and chubby) together.





	1. Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Overwatchin' and Overeatin'](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/432854) by Overwatchin' and Overeatin'. 



"Ah thanks, luv."

Tracer slipped her sunglasses down her nose to look up at her girlfriend to accept the offered beer. Ice cold and frosty, the can wasn't exactly at serving temperature for a proper pint, but in the tropical heat it was just the thing.

A soft breeze fluttered over the idyllic beach, bringing a pleasant coolness with it. Hanging high in the sky, the sun bathed every inch of the secluded cove – not even the sheer rocks and magnificently eroded cliffs surrounding it could conspire to spoil the perfect summer sun.

Emily found herself admiring their lovely surroundings. The azure water, the lush mountains and white beach – everything as if straight from a fancy travel guide. Even after staying for almost two weeks, she could not help but marvel at it all. An impossibly beautiful place mere mortals could usually only dream of visiting, much less vacation at without being swamped by hordes of tourists. Just one of the perks of having a girlfriend with a pilot's license and access to an advanced VTOL jet.

Standing next to said girlfriend, the hiss of escaping carbonation brought Emily's attention back to the true jewel of this little paradise. Leisurely kicking back in a sunlounger, the hero of the King's Cross Uprising took a languid sip of her drink. It was as if the heat had sapped the pep out of her, leaving her knocked out on the comfy bed-chair. Emily had to admit, the generous helpings of beer, ice cream and barbecue might also be to blame.

Summoned by these thoughts, a parade of redheads flash in Emily's mind. Each carried a platter of ribs, an outsized sundae or refreshing drink. Down from the chic bungalow nestled between the cliffs, they marched over to the beached hero. The procession stretched for hours... days... _More or less the whole stay._ Emily blushed at the thought.

Not exactly unrelated, her eyes strayed to Tracer's midsection, covered in navy fabric as it was. Emily had purposefully bought this dark one-piece to make her girlfriend's burgeoning gut less conspicuous on this trip: she did not want Lena to spend the vacation worrying about spilling out of a bikini. After all, there was no denying the intervening months since Christmas had done little to shave off the holiday pounds Tracer had put on. Admittedly that was from staying at Emily's place and enjoying her... generous hospitality.

Not that this vacation was making Lena any easier to contain either. Watching how her girlfriend's belly stretched the swimsuit fabric taut, Emily felt heat rising in her cheeks... something tingling inside her, agitated by the fluttering of butterflies. It hadn't felt quite this way when Tracer was... smaller.

Emily found herself studying the way the seams of the one-piece struggled helplessly. Perhaps she had bought it a couple of sizes too small. Or perhaps she had overdone it...

Once more Emily's thoughts strayed to all the extra helpings of heavily marinated steak. Lovingly prepared breakfasts in bed, often so massive it meant a couple of hours sleeping in for Lena. The endless refills of beer and soda, not just because she loved taking care of her girlfriend but because she loved the effects they had on her – although Emily would hardly admit it, even to herself. She had just happened to pack too many supplies, that was all.

"Ahhh..." Tracer leaned her head back and let the cool beverage slide down her throat. "You're a real lifesaver, babe."

Welcoming the distraction, Emily blinked. Tugging at her sarong, she cleared her throat evasively. Rather than confront these strange feelings, she fumbled with the cooler bag slung over her shoulder and pulled out another beer. "W-would you like another?" she asked, then hastily added before her eyes could stray again: "F-for the heat of course!"

Lazily, Tracer tossed the empty can aside. It clattered against a dozen of its kin, a small graveyard of aluminium beside her seat. "You spoil me," she chuckled, taking the offered beer without even thinking.

Her words only made Emily's blush intensify even further. Biting her lip, the redhead could only utter a confused "Uhm..." – tinged with equally confused lust.

Observing her girlfriend over her sunglasses, worry pushed Tracer a few inches out of abject indolence and enervation: "The sun getting to you, luv?"

Patting her cheeks, Emily did her best to assure her she is fine.

"You know..." A smirk cut ever so slightly into Tracer's soft cheek. "...maybe you should try one, too? They're quite... refreshing." Languidly, she rolled the can in her hand, inclining her head to let its cool surface caress her throat. The beginnings of a double chin cushioned the can as it slid over her skin.

Emily's eyes went wide. She looked close to erupting in a cloud of steam.

With a teasing giggle, Tracer opened the can and took a sip. "Seriously, I don't want you running yourself ragged." Stifling a yawn she lazily scratched the side of her full belly: "I totally appreciate the drink, though! I've just been feeling a bit... I dunno, heavy... the last couple'a days?"

"M-must be the weather..." Emily managed evasively. Even just lying there, Lena was being so sexy her words might very well cause the redhead to explode. She considered taking the last beer for herself, just to ease Tracer's worries. However, she found herself unable to stomach even the _thought_ of drinking anything. Already she felt fit to barf from all the pent-up... feelings inside of her.

Through all this, Emily saw her girlfriend watching her; fearing she might say something, anything, that could poke a hole in her tangled mess of sensations and thus unleash the unknown desires. She gasped as Lena opened her mouth to speak... breathing a sigh of relief when she hesitates.

Eyes darting around, Tracer sniffed the air for a moment. She gave Emily a sidelong glance: "Is that... lunch I'm smelling?"

Emily's face cracked into a wide grin, happy for the reprieve. "Fish and chips a la tropic barbecue!" she declared, continuing to smile broadly so Lena wouldn't notice her lip quivering. She leaned over and placed a kiss on Tracer's forehead, her hand "accidentally" caressing her lover's bulging midsection: "I should go and make sure everything is okay."

"Need any help, luv?" Tracer grunted, trying to break through the lethargy enough to sit up.

"Even heroes need their rest." Emily plopped the last beer on top of Tracer's gut and helpfully pushed her sunglasses back into position with a wink: "Leave everything to me. If you're lucky you might even get some _'dessert'_."

 


	2. Summer's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Tracer and Emily's vacation draws near. Emily wants to make their last day special, but might have gone a bit overboard on the breakfast in bed...

 

Standing in the airy bungalow living room, Emily folded a pair of shorts before putting them neatly into one of the open suitcases. She felt a bit wistful over the vacation finally being over. Still, there was something to be said for getting back to the familiarity of daily life too. Either way, it wasn't like she could keep Lena away from Overwatch for too long. As much as Tracer had been on standby the whole time – even if she hadn't been called up by HQ – the world could use all the heroes it could get.

Emily glanced at her phone and made an annoyed little grunt upon seeing the time. They ought to be going soon, so Tracer had time to drop her off in London before going back to Gibraltar.

"Good thing there's not much left to pack," Emily said to herself, surveying the luggage. She didn't admit out loud that most of what they had brought along had been for consumption – and as much as the jet's cargo hold had been filled to the brim on the way here, very little was now left over.

Realizing she had distracted herself from her task, Emily chuckled to herself: "Lena could probably do this ten times faster. Zip!" She tossed a bra into a random suitcase. "Zip!" A t-shirt got flung casually. "Zip!"

However, Emily was left doing the job without chronal assistance. Not that she minded. Emily had decided to let Tracer rest and do this herself. After all, the pilot was rather... indisposed at the moment, busy sleeping off this morning's breakfast.

 _It_ was _a bit heavy..._ Emily reminded herself, thoughts going back to about four hours ago.

 

* * *

 

Emily had started off with a bright "Rise and shine, darling" as she slipped into the bedroom.

Sprawled in the king-size bed, a drowsy Tracer rubbed sleep out of her eyes. "Mmmhmornin' luv..." she muttered and smacked her lips. The aftertaste of last night's wine and cheese lingered in her mouth. Not really her thing – especially after a gargantuan dinner – but she wanted them to do more stuff together that Emily was interested in. Especially with how patient and caring her girlfriend had been on this trip, seemingly doing everything around the place so Tracer could relax in the sun with a cold drink. And Emily had been so very keen on her trying plenty samples from each cheese platter too...

Tracer wiggled up into a somewhat upright position in the bed. Her eyes went wide when Emily put the heavily laden tray before her. She had gotten used to some royal treatments, but this was especially ostentatious. "Is this all for me?" she couldn't help but ask while her girlfriend complemented the big stack of pancakes with a mug of syrup. Slipped five sizzling eggs over the mountain of bacon. Finished it all off with a pitcher of chocolatey smoothie – and more.

"See any other amazing heroes who deserve breakfast in bed around here?"

The look Tracer gave her suggested she was looking right at one good candidate.

Blushing slightly at the adoring face, Emily withheld the sausages with a teasing: "Not hungry?"

"Bollocks I'm not. You know I can't resist your cooking!" Tracer gave her girlfriend a lopsided grin. "Especially when you treat me this much like a princess..."

"I know," Emily giggled, eyes flitting to the doughy boulder nestled under the covers.

All sleepiness now thoroughly dispelled, Tracer tucked into the feast with the same cheery gusto she usually applied to her Overwatch duties. Emily almost wondered if she was using her chronal accelerator to eat faster and just gaped as her girlfriend grabbed the whole smoothie mug and started gulping it down.

"Aaahhhh..." Tracer announced contently, slamming down the half-empty pitcher. "Blimey, you really nailed the peanut/choco combo there, luv."

 _All that double cream probably helps too,_ Emily thought to herself, simply amazed at how much of the thick liquid had just disappeared before her staring eyes. "Uhm... ah... I'll go start on another one for you."

Tracer licked stray smoothie from her upper lip and chuckled as her girlfriend beat a hasty retreat: "Careful, I could get used to this kind of treatment."

"R-right..." Emily stammered nervously, turning her scorching cheeks away as she left the room.

 

 _Is this a bit too much?_ Emily asked herself as she made her way from the kitchen with a second round of dessert. She briefly hesitated, but quickly justified the ensemble in her hands. After all, the previous batch had been kind of savoury treats, like flapjacks, scones and beer-bacon cookie bars. Frankly Lena _deserved_ some of this sweet trifle and Oreo cake and brownies and...

Nudging open the door with her hip, Emily stepped into the bedroom to find said woman struggling with the leftovers of that savoury banquet. One hand rested limply on top of a distended belly that bulged forth to fill her lap. Further, it encroached on the breakfast tray, pushing aside half-finished plates she was too full to eat from – or even reach at this point.

"Ouf... I think... maybe I overdid it?" Tracer groaned, guiltily but not without a hint of levity at the whole situation.

"Nonsense," Emily assured her and put aside the latest round of treats. "You deserve to enjoy yourself. Besides..." Suddenly coy, she tentatively crept onto the bed. "...I _like it_ when you enjoy yourself."

Rubbing the top of her packed belly, Tracer gave her girlfriend a wry smile: "Okay, maybe a little bit more then..."

Crawling up to sit across the demolished food tray, Emily picked up a flapjack and lovingly popped it into her lover's mouth. Part of her wondered what the heck she was doing, but she could not help herself. Picking up another and dipping it generously in extra syrup, she said softly: "Besides... it's the last day. Better make the most of it."

Tender, but with lustful eagerness, Emily helped her girlfriend finish the remaining treats set before her. Noticing Lena's heavy breathing, she paused before going for the fresh array of desserts. Although clutching her sides, Tracer did not protest. Instead she met each offered piece and spoonful with a soft moan and greedy lips. The hands on the sides of her bloated belly got pushed further and further outward with each bite, before eventually falling limply onto the bed.

Popping the last profiterole from the now-empty final tray into Lena's mouth, Emily pulled back and almost gasped at the sight. For her part, slipped down to be almost horizontal in the bed, Tracer watched with half-open eyes what little of her girlfriend she could spot over the great belly eclipsing her.

Leaning over the round gut as best she could – and "accidentally" brushing her body against it – Emily wiped a speck of rogue whipped cream from her girlfriend's cheek with a gentle finger. "Love you," she whispered and popped it into Tracer's mouth. Emily could feel Lena's tongue play over the offered digit, languid and seductive, and she let out a sudden moan.

"Mmmh..." Unable to keep her eyes open, Tracer let go of the captured finger. A light snore erupted around it, leaving Emily to pull her hand back, bewildered and euphoric.

With her girlfriend fast asleep from overeating, Emily lay down beside her. So full it bulged sideways almost as much as it did outward, Emily curled up around the curve of Lena's belly. In her sleep Tracer purred and snuggled up against her lover – or at least nuzzling a chubby cheek against Emily's. The rest of her was more or less too pinned by her overfed gut to snuggle anywhere.

Letting out an odd but happy sound as she lay there, Emily had started rubbing Tracer's belly – but only to make the poor girl feel better of course!

 

* * *

 

In the living room, Emily was abruptly brought back to the present by a loud snap. Looking down in confusion she saw one of her bras wrapped around white knuckles – each cup severed from the other by sheer force.

Before surprise could devolve into panic, however, Emily's poor head was mercifully distracted. From the bedroom resounded a crash, followed by an agitated yell: "Oh bollocks!"

Dropping the frayed garment in her hands, Emily rushed to her girlfriend's aid. She very nearly tripped over her, finding Tracer lying on her back on the floor: Her head towards the door, her feet on the bed – with her bodysuit pulled up barely to her thighs. The obviously too-tight leggings dug sharply into the soft flesh.

"A-are you okay?" Emily stammered and automatically extended a hand to help her fallen girlfriend.

"Ooof, yeah..." Tracer grunted as she accepted the offered assistance. With some struggling, her girlfriend heaveed her up to sit on the edge of the bed. "Just getting ready, hehe..."

Emily's hand had strayed to Lena's midsection while she was helping her. Now that she's seated, she couldn't tear her eyes from how Lena's tummy filled her lap. Although not nearly as bloated as she had been after breakfast, it was still pretty full. No matter how much Tracer tugged and pulled at it, even the once oversized t-shirt Emily had bought for her could barely reach beyond her belly button. Emily could hear her own breathing become heavier.

"Angela's going to gimme an earful, though," Tracer observed, looking at the ill-fitting bodysuit pooling around her plump legs. She gave Emily a sheepish smile: "I think I might've eaten a bit too much on this trip."

"Why?" Emily blurted out. Sitting down beside Lena she summoned all of her willpower just to stop herself from touching her bloated, yet very soft belly. Almost breathing a sigh of relief, a counterargument appeared in her mind: "But... aren't you _supposed_ to eat more? You know... doctor's orders and all."

"Y-yeah, but I think I've put on a few pounds extra..." Tracer blushed, patting a thick thigh for emphasis. "You've heard how scary she's been with Jesse over this kind of thing, right?"

"Mmmh..." Eyes roaming her girlfriend's body – with the excuse that she was simply confirming Tracer's assertions – Emily couldn'y deny the obvious truth. Instead she offered an emphatic "You look great, though!"

Tracer leaned over with a small grunt against her still-full belly to deposit a warm kiss on Emily's cheek: "Thanks, luv." Whether she believed her or not, the Overwatch operative cheered up at the flattery.

Emily put a reassuring arm around her girlfriend's shoulders and leaned in so her midsection pushed lightly against Lena's lovehandles. "Never mind all that rubbish right now. We're still on vacation and vacations are for enjoying oneself."

Lena's nuzzled her head into the nook of Emily's neck: "It _has_ been lovely staying here with you, babe" she mumbled earnestly.

Emily kissed her hair and pulled back a little. She smirked and gave her lover a light push backwards onto the bed: "There's still some time left. Let's make the most of it."

 


	3. Reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracer returns to Gibraltar after an indulgent vacation. Her next medical checkup could be interesting unless she can get out of it somehow...

The roar of engines died down as the small transport craft moved smoothly into one of Watchpoint Gibraltar's smaller hangars. With a hiss the exit ramp lowered to reveal two young women. The redhead coming up behind dressed in short sleeves and shorts, with the spunky pilot in front of her clad in a rather more... eclectic fashion.

"Well howdy there. Is that the new Overwatch uniform?" Jesse McCree observed as he ambled past while the two disembarked.

Tracer shot him an acerbic look while tugging at her jacket. Open in the front to accommodate a plump tummy, she wore it over a navy blue swimsuit. "We've been on vacation!" Tracer huffed, hands on soft hips. These were wrapped in Emily's sarong, completing the ad hoc ensemble in order to make her seem a bit more dressed.

"I'm going to get changed later... obviously! Silly git," Tracer declared, though not without a hint of uncertainty as her hand explored the curve of a plump lovehandle. Emily made note of the hesitation.

McCree chuckled hoarsely: "I know, I know. What, ya expect _me_ to get up in your grill about dress code 'n' regulation? If anyone's gonna be a stick-in-the mud it's Ana."

Tracer smirked: "Ana? You're not saying that 'cause you're avoiding her, sneaking through here to have a smoke... right?"

The cowboy scrunched up his face and cleared his throat evasively. A hand holding a lighter slipped not-so-surreptitiously behind his back. "Ya dunno what it's like, kiddo..." he grumbled.

"I'm not gonna tell on you, luv," Tracer assured him with a shrug and a smile. "So long as you're not gonna light up _in_ the hangar."

"I'm desperate, but not _that_ desperate."

"So... how have things been? I mean, except terrible?" Tracer chuckled at the way Jesse's fist clenched tightly around the lighter, going white around the knuckles.

"Pretty quiet. Too quiet. Winston and Ana think Talon's plannin' somethin' sneaky, 'cause they ain't been up to their usual tricks lately." McCree sighed. "I came here 'cause I was told somethin' big was gonna go down, not this skulduggery business. Gimme a straight shootout over a stakeout any day."

"I dunno, they're tricksy. They could be closer than you think, the wankers," Tracer countered, following up with wide eyes and spooky hand gestures: "Maybe right under our noses! Oooh!"

Snorting out a chuckle at her own joke, Lena let a semi-awkward silence fall before she glanced back at Emily: "Well, we've had a long trip so I won't keep you."

"Much obliged," McCree chortled and gave her a lopsided grin. He bid them good night with a casual salute and went on his way.

Left alone in the hangar, Tracer turned to her girlfriend and yawned: "Well here we are. Wanna head straight to bed? I don't know about you, babe, but I'm _knackered_."

It was indeed quite late, thanks to a delayed departure from the summer retreat. Emily had to admit she had gotten a bit... distracted and subsequently lost track of the time. Not that she would have missed those extra couple of hours in the bungalow bedroom for anything. Staying the night at Gibraltar and catching a plane back to London the next day was a small price to pay.

"Uhm... actually..." Emily mumbled. Tracer and Jesse's banter had brought the debacle with her girlfriend's jumpsuit back into her mind. What if she got called for a mission and couldn't squeeze into it. Dr. Ziegler _would_ give her an earful – and even worse: actually put her on a diet!

"I just thought I'd say hi to Winston... uhm... just in case I don't get to see him before I leave tomorrow."

"I'll come with–"

"N-no no you just go on ahead. I'll be with you in a jiff!" Stammering and red-faced, Emily counted herself lucky that Lena was tired enough to be convinced by her weak protest.

"You better hand me the harness, then," Tracer said and held out her arms for Emily to help her put on the chronal accelerator. Emily complied clumsily, slipping on the device and starting to do up the straps.

Tracer let out a loud grunt as her girlfriend struggled to fasten it, straps and metal digging sharply into her chest. "Ungh... you'd think this thing was originally designed for a bloke or something... for some reason it feels really tight over my tits right now."

"S-sorry..."

"Don't worry. If I've gone up a size, Angela will notice on my check-up tomorrow. I'll be on a treadmill the next couple of weeks..." Tracer laughed and gave her belly a slap: "...and you'll have your svelte girlfriend back in no time."

Eyes going wide, Emily gasped in horror: "B-but I... I..." Letting go of the harness, she moved to embrace her lover but stopped with her arms hovering around her. Tracer obviously greatly underestimated how much weight she actually had put on, but just the threat of her slimming down was scary enough to Emily... for some reason. "I don't... mind..." she eventually managed.

"Aww, you're so sweet." Tracer brushed aside Emily's hair to lean in and give her a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for putting up with my holiday chub, luv. Even if it's just a couple of pounds."

 _Pounds?_ Emily thought in disbelief as said weight pushed into her. It had to be a couple of _stones_ at least. More than enough for Dr. Ziegler to notice. And already tomorrow! "I didn't mean it like..." she began, cutting herself off before she could mislead Lena into thinking she had not been sincere. "...I'll see you right after I've been to the infirmary!"

Shaking off the unfastened chronal accelerator – and inadvertently giving Emily an even more distracting show in the process – Tracer quirked an eyebrow: "Infirmary? Won't Winston be in his lab?"

"W-winston? Uhm... right... I'dbetterhurrybye!" As if wearing an accelerator herself, Emily suddenly disappeared before Tracer's eyes, running away at full speed.

 

Emily put a hand on her chest and exhaled. Stopping by Winston just to say hi – and casually mentioning some "minor adjustments" to Tracer's chronal accelerator and perhaps a new jumpsuit – had given her an opportunity to calm down. But now came the real challenge. She didn't know Mercy all that well, but one thing was for sure: The doctor took her work very seriously.

Emily hesitated outside the doctor's office to gather her courage. Deciding it was best to just get it over with she knocked on the door. Without waiting for a reply, she pushed the door button on nervous instinct before she could stop herself.

The door slid open to reveal a rather surprised Mercy. " _Guten abend?_ " the doctor blurted out, moving to sit upright in her chair but ending up... not. Emily noticed Mercy's chunky body surge and roll inside her struggling turtleneck sweater during the aborted attempt. The garment clung tightly to her big gut, serving to accentuate the lovehandles bulging out on its sides.

"S-sorry for disturbing you this late..." Emily muttered apologetically. She tore her eyes off the plump doctor, noticing a large, half-empty box of donuts on her desk. In her surprise, Mercy had forgotten to hide it. "There was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Is something the matter?" Mercy asked earnestly. She turned her chair away from the computer screen to give the sudden visitor her full attention. It let out a tortured creak.

"Everything's fine, it's just that... I wanted to ask if you could go a bit easy on Lena."

"How do you mean?" Unable to help herself, Mercy picked up a donut – seemingly unaware that she was doing it in full view of her guest.

"Like... on her next medical..." Emily said hesitatingly. She didn't want to be too overt, not just to avoid rousing Angela's suspicion but more importantly to avoid embarrassing her girlfriend.

Mercy shook her head gently: "Regular check-ups are important, especially after a lengthy absence." Unconsciously she took a bite out of the succulent pastry in her hand and added with no appreciation of the hypocrisy: "It is imperative to keep all agents in peak – _urp_ – physical condition at all times."

"Oh it's nothing like that," Emily assured her hastily. She felt stupid for thinking that a woman as intelligent as Dr. Ziegler wouldn't immediately fill in the blanks. "I was just worried... uhm... she might be feeling a bit down?"

Already going for another donut, Mercy gave Emily a kind smile: "I can do a quick psych evaluation next time she comes to see me. Don't worry, I won't tell her you brought it up if you don't want me to."

"What I meant was..." Emily ventured before giving up. She couldn't bring herself to go into further detail – and it would just make things worse. "It's not that bad. Sorry for wasting your time, Dr. Ziegler."

"Not at all. I'm here to help," Mercy said reassuringly and greedily licked glaze off her fingers. "And please, you can call me Angela."

Emily thanked the doctor for her time, but before she left she took note of the logo on the rapidly depleting pastry box. It looked like a donut with one half covered in lemon icing, the other in blueberry.

 

Deep in thought, Emily stumbled into Tracer's room. Collapsed, face first on the bed, the room's owner stirred with a rough snore.

"Zzzhuh... mmh... c'mere, babe..." Lena muttered, moving over slightly for her girlfriend to join her. Up in the air, her big butt wobbled and shook as she sidled her bulk further in.

"Be with you in a sec, darling," Emily smiled. "I'm just going to look something up real quick..." Picking up her phone, she started typing something into its search engine.

 

* * *

 

Mercy grumbled as she had to reach over her gut to get to her notes. In her other hand she held a soda cup up to her lips, sipping idly from the straw. Athena had gotten this morning's food orders wrong again and Mercy had graciously taken it upon herself to dispose of everyone's unhealthy meal. The stack of trays, many empty wrappers and haphazard soda cups hidden under her desk bore witness to her diligence. It had taken some time to get through it all.

Computer pad in hand, she leaned back sluggishly in her seat and rested it on her belly. Suppressing a belch, she tossed aside the now-empty cup to focus on her work. "Lena Oxton", as the file read, had shown a positive progression, but if the upward trend continued she could soon be considered overweight.

"Everything in moderation," Mercy said admonishingly to the computer, idly rubbing her belly to alleviate its fullness. A knock on the door brought her attention to the time. Grunting and huffing, she sat upright as best she could. Her hefty thighs pushed against her gut, putting it even more in the way of the attempted maneuver.

It took some time before she gave a flustered reply: "Ah... Come in!" As the door opened she hastily tugged at the hem of her sweater, doing her best to cover her bulging belly.

Comfily clad in sweatpants and a stretchy t-shirt that failed to fully cover her midsection, a cheerful Tracer stepped into the office. "Cheers luv, the cavalry's back!"

"Good morning, Lena," Mercy greeted her matter-of-factly. It was still _technically_ morning. "We really need to have a serious conversation about your– wait... what's _that_?"

"Huh? Oh this? Just a small vacation prezzie." Tracer smiled broadly and put a big box down on the desk. Prominent against the white cardboard, the two-colour donut logo shone into Mercy's eyes.

With one hand on her stuffed belly, a bit of drool appeared in the corner of Mercy's mouth as she stared at the stylized donut: "Say, why don't we reschedule the appointment? Something just... uh... came up..."

 


End file.
